yanderehighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisbeth Wiuff
Lisbeth Wiuff is an OC owned by the user MarquessCider. Please ask permission before using her or editing her page, even if it is just adding a category. Faceclaim is Akiko Yosano from Bungostraydogs. Summary Lisbeth is an intelligent and determined "detective" whose biggest barrier is her lack of knowledge of the Japanese language. Personality Lisbeth is a loner who doesn't speak to other people often. She usually works alone even if working with others would be better for her. Her independent and loner type behavior goes as far as to make Lisbeth refuse to have an interpreter since she doesn't want a person with her at all times and because she doesn't want them interfering with her "work." However, this is for the best in most cases since Lisbeth is more proficient alone than with partners. In addition, Lisbeth is extremely intelligent. She is wonderful at finding ways to solve problems and figuring out possible ways something could've happened. She is also good at persuading people to give her information, whether she makes the person bluntly state the information or give hints to the information. This makes her a good investigator, her only downfall being her language barrier. Lisbeth isn't good at talking to people outside of an investigative situation however. She is bad at bringing up topics, continuing topics, and being polite. Her lack of knowledge of the Japanese language adds to her problems with communicating which isolates Lisbeth. Even if she wanted to talk to people it would be hard for her. Lisbeth can also be rather nosy and intrusive into other people's lives. She tends to stick her nose into other people's business, which can be extremely annoying to most people. She also tends to have a desire to solve other people's problems, which isn't always appreciate especially when it comes to a stranger's personal problems. To add to this, Lisbeth can be quite rude at times. She tends to sass people regardless of age and throw rude remarks at people even when she doesn't really have a good reason to do this. She tends to act cold to strangers as well, which makes her seem even more rude in the eyes of others. Lisbeth is also very loyal and and committed. She is able to keep secrets and other's promises as long as the secret/promise doesn't interfere with her investigations. Appearance Lisbeth is a generally neat girl in both her personality and her appearance. Her clothes are always tucked in comfortably while her black hair is always well-kept. Her appearance never changes much as well, the clothes she wears and the makeup she applies to her face being identical every single day. Lisbeth's indigo eyes seem to be glaring at a person and trying to analyze them at the same time. She always applies mascara to her shorter eyelashes to make them appear longer. Her hair is a bob, partially so it's out of the way and partially for fashion purposes. Lisbeth does make sure that her hair reaches a little past the top of her neck however so that she can cover up stork bites that are up there. Lisbeth is around a normal height, although she could be considered a little short. Her build is a pear build which can be shown by her thin shoulders and average sized hips. Her bust size is average. Lisbeth has a fair complexion, although it may seem slightly pale in the eyes of others. Lisbeth dresses rather plainly, button up shirts and jeans being the highlight of her clothing. The only distinguishing part of what she wears are her black gloves which Lisbeth wears so that she doesn't get any germs from touching door handles, borrowing something, eating, etc. Relationships Comment or leave a message on Cider's wall if you think I should add one of your OCs here! Family Absalom Wiuff ~ Similar to her mother, Lisbeth has always appreciated her father's support and kindness throughout her life. However, looking back on her life as someone who is about to graduate, Lisbeth wishes that her father didn't spoil her so much as a child. Iben Wiuff ~ '''Similar to her mother, Lisbeth has always appreciated her father's support and kindness throughout her life. However, looking back on her life as someone who is about to graduate, Lisbeth wishes that her father didn't spoil her so much as a child. ' Friends Neutral Relations/Frenemies Negative Relations/Enemies Backstory Lisbeth has always been supported by her family. Whether it was her love for investigating, her pansexuality, or her attitude, Lisbeth's family has always loved and accepted her. Heck, they even borderline spoiled her. However, her classmates would ignore her and she would typically be alone. Lisbeth grew used to this and she even began to like it in her later years, the isolation never really having any ill effects on her other than making her somewhat lonely during life. Her parents allowed her to study abroad in Japan during her last year of high school to help her education. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''4 * '''Dexterity - '''3 * '''Stamina - '''3 Social * '''Charisma - '''2 * '''Manipulation - '''7 * '''Appearance - '''5 Mental * '''Perception - '''3 * '''Intelligence - '''9 * '''Wits - '''2 Abilities Self-Defense Lisbeth is starting to take self-defense classes so that she is more prepared for getting a career as a detective. She is still extremely weak since she just began these classes; however, Lisbeth does have minimal knowledge about defending herself. Investigating Lisbeth is good at solving problems, finding out how they occurred, and getting information out of people. This is her best trait that is only held back by her communication issues. Preferred Weapon Skills * '''Animals - '''0 * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Drive - '''2 * '''Etiquette - '''1 * '''Firearms - '''0 * '''Larceny - '''0 * '''Melee - '''3 * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Stealth - '''5 * '''Survival - '''3 * '''Swimming - '''5 Knowledge * '''Academics - '''8 * '''Computer - '''5 * '''Finance - '''5 * '''Investigation - '''9 * '''Law - '''8 * '''Medicine - '''3 * '''Occult - '''1 * '''Science - '''6 * '''Cooking - '''1 Possessions Gloves Lisbeth always carries extra pairs of gloves just in case. Lotion Lisbeth has lotion on her just in case her skin happens to touch something with a lot of germs. Books Lisbeth loves to read so she carries a lot of books with her. Notebook Lisbeth has a notebook to write notes about anything down. Most of these notes are in Dutch. Q&A Q&A from here!! '''1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?' 2. How old are you? When is your birthday? 3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? 4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) 5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? 6. What is your occupation? 7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? 8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? 9. What is your race? 10. To which social class do you belong? 11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? 12. What is your style of dress? 13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? 14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? 15. Are you right- or left-handed? 16. What does your voice sound like? 17. What kind of vocabulary do you use? 18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics. 19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? 20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? 21. Do you use body language? How? 22. Do you have a commonly used saying? Childhood 23. What is your earliest memory? 24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? 25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? 26. How would you describe your childhood in general? 27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? 28. When and with whom was your first kiss? 29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? 30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? Influences 31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? 32. What do you consider your greatest achievement? 33. What is your greatest regret? 34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? 35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? 36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? 37. When was the time you were the most frightened? 38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? Beliefs 39. What is your alignment? 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? 41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? 42. Do you believe in an afterlife? 43. What is your greatest fear? 44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? 45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? 46. What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? 47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? 48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs? 49. How much do you value money? 50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? 51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? 52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? 53. Are you superstitious? 54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? 55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? 56. Do you have any biases or prejudices? Dealing With Others 57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? 58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? 59. Do you have a significant other? Who? 60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? 61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? 62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? 63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. 64. What do you look for in a potential lover? 65. How close are you to your family? 66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? 67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? 68. Are you a listener or a talker? 69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others? 70. Do you hold grudges? 71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? 72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? 73. How well do you express yourself? 74. How quickly do you judge others? 75. Do you care what others think of you? 76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? Personal Taste and Opinions 77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? 78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? 79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?. 80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? 81. What is your most cherished fantasy? 82. How long is your attention span? 83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? 84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? 85. How do you deal with stress? 86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? 87. Do you like animals? Do you like children? 88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? 89. What are your pet peeves? Self-Image 90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? 91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? 92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? 93. Do you like yourself? 94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? 95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? 96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? 97. If you could choose, how would you want to die? 98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death? 99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality? 100. What three words would others probably use to describe you? Trivia * Lisbeth drinks a cup of milk daily. * Lisbeth wants to travel the world before she settles down. * Lisbeth loves pasteries and baked goods. * Lisbeth wants to get peircings as an adult if her workplace allows it. * Lisbeth is a germaphobe, although she isn't a big one. Gallery Category:Female Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Author Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Cider's Characters Category:Third Years